Conventionally, various thermal heads have been developed as a printing device for a facsimile, a video printer, and the like. For example, a thermal head in which a part of a protection layer for protecting a heating part and an electrode provided on a substrate are covered by a resin layer has been known (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).